Sweet Family
by mariarosa
Summary: Yamato-taicho doesn't get enough love if you ask me so, here's a nice one-shot for our dashing captain and his family. YamatoXOC


**Sweet Family**

Naruto Shippuuden Story

YamatoXOC

One-shot

* * *

**Mariarosa:** You know Yamato-taicho doesn't get enough love and I find him kind of cute. Everyone says his scary-face is creepy and all but I find it kind of funny. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ Naruto Shippuuden doesn't belong to Mariarosa, it all belongs to Viz and Kishimoto Masashi sensei. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all walked back through the Gates of Konoha after their failed mission to bring Sasuke back to the village. There was a gloomy tension in the air around Naruto and Sakura, neither Sai nor Yamato know what to do when a voice broke the silence. "OTOU-SAAAAAN!!" They all looked up to see a young boy of six with big brown eyes and hair running towards the group with a large smile.

"Otou-san?" Naruto asked out loud to himself. Yamato smiled and stepped forward, and then he went to one knee and opened his arms. The boy ran into his arms and hugged him tightly Yamato hugged him back and gave a small laugh. "EH! Yamato-taicho that's your son!?" Sakura and Naruto both asked in shock to find out that Yamato had reproduced.

Yamato stood up with his son in his arms, "hai, this is my son Shinji, Shinji where's your mother?" Yamato asked looking around.

"She's a bit back, gomen tou-san, when I saw you I got so happy I ran ahead."

Yamato's hard expression softened and he smiled softly, "it's ok, just don't do it again. Aw here she is."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all looked over and got the shock of a lifetime. Walking towards them was a lovely young woman with long brown hair and green eyes but what really caught their attention was the swollen stomach she was packing. "Tenzou!" She waved happily, "Shinji!" Yamato jogged to meet her halfway and held her close when they finally reached each other. "I missed you so much; thank goodness you're not hurt." She then glanced at his arm, "Tenzou your arm!"

Yamato swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before answering. "It's only a scratch, don't worry I'm fine." He then walked to her side, placed Shinji down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Miya, I want you to meet the team I'm subbing for." He slowly walked her over to them, "Miya this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Guys this is my wife Miya."

They were in awe, *OMG he's married and has kids!!* This thought ran through all their minds when Sakura spoke up first. "It's nice to meet you, Miya-san, how far along are you?"

"I'm eight months; another two weeks and I'll be having another child running around." She laughed but then cringed in pain.

"Are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't be walking around", Yamato said franticly as he held his wife close to him.

"Oh stop", she rubbed her stomach, "the baby just kicked, it's nothing to worry about."

"Can, um, can I, uh, feel?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Sure", she gently grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it where the baby's at.

Naruto stayed still for awhile when his expression went to excitement. "I felt it! I felt it move!"

"Um, can I feel too?" Sakura asked and Miya just nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Wah! He kicked! Wow that's just amazing."

Said just watched unsure of what he should do. "Would you like to feel?" Sai looked at Miya with a bewildered expression as she held a content one. "Don't worry, the kick won't hurt you but sometimes it hurts me." Sai slowly walked forward and Miya gently grabbed his hand and placed it to where the baby's at, Sai's expression turned to shock at he felt a small thump against his had, "that's his way of saying hello."

"It's different…Nothing I've ever felt before…" He said as he stared at his hand.

"Well, you should all go home, I'll report back to the Hokage, ah Miya how'd you get here?" Yamato asked his wife.

"I walked", by the looks of Yamato's expression, it looked like he was about to faint.

"Walked!?!! Miya you're due any day now! What if your water broke!?"

Miya sighed as she placed a hand to her cheek, "it seems like no matter how many pregnancies I go through you always become such a worrywart. And if something did happen Shinji would have gone for help."

"Well I can't leave you to walk home by yourself", Yamato debated, "I'll take you home then go see Hokage-sama."

"Oh no, you must've collected valuable information that Hokage-sama might need. You have to deliver it to her immediately."

Yamato looked like he wanted to argue back when his team spoke up. "We'll help her." Sakura said, "I am a medical ninja, if something happens I'll be right beside her."

"I'm fast enough to get help and Sai can help too." Naruto stated and Sai nodded.

Yamato thought about it for a minute then smiled, "okay, you three help Miya home and I'll go report back to the Hokage." He was about to leave when he felt a tug at his head. "Hmmm?" He looked down to see a sad Shinji.

"Tou-san, can I come with you?"

Yamato knelt down, "I'm not sure, Hokage-sama would mind or not."

"Oh take him; I'm sure Shizune-san will help." Miya said holding her stomach.

Yamato smiled, "alright", he scooped up his son and placed him on his shoulders. "I trust you three to deliver my wife home safely." He gave his wife a kiss, "I'll see you later." As Yamato walked to the Hokage's office he and his son caught up for the days he was gone.

"How was your mission, tou-san?"

"Difficult, dealing with S-Ranked Criminals isn't easy."

"But you're home, that means the mission was good, right?"

Yamato shook his head, "no, unfortunately the mission didn't go as planned. The bad guys were two steps ahead even though we confronted them they still got away."

They were both silent for a bit when Shinji spoke, "you'll get them next time tou-san, I believe that."

"If you believe in me then it'll be done." He walked into the building and up to Tsunade's office, when they reached the door he knocked until he heard Tsunade's muffled voice. "Hello Hokage-sama", Yamato said as he opened the door, "Shinji watch your head."

"Ok!" Shinji ducked, "hi Hokage-sama!" Shinji said his voice filled with excitement.

Tsunade looked at the father-son pair and cleared her voice. "May I ask why you brought a child?"

"Gomen, this is my son Shinji, he wanted to tag along since we've been separated for sometime. You try to spend as much time with your loved ones as much as you can before the next mission comes along."

"Yes, I understand, Shizune", she called over her assistant/student.

Shizune nodded and walked over to Yamato as he set his son down. "Hello Shinji, would you like to help me do very important work for Lady Hokage?" TonTon wiggled in her arms and Shinji nodded. "Ok, let's go." She held his hand and left the room.

After they left Yamato turned back to Tsunade, "ok, back to business, what information do you have for me?"

"Not much to tell you the truth, Orochimaru does have quite a grip on Uchiha Sasuke who, by the way, has gotten stronger and faster. They abandoned the hideout probably already moved on to a new one, where that is I have no clue. I apologize on this failure…"

Tsunade sighed as she leaned her face on her folded hands, "no it's not your fault, he's always been one step ahead to avoid capture or death…But we'll move on, I hear your wife is due any day."

"Yes but she's a stubborn woman and walks around when she's not suppose to, I'm worried about her, as least Sakura-chan's with her right now."

Tsunade laughed, "that sounds like Miya, you're dismissed Yamato." Yamato nodded and left in search of Shizune and his son. He walked to the library and smiled to see his son on the floor drawing with crayons Shizune obviously gave to him.

"Yamato-san", Shinji looked up as he heard Shizune say Yamato's alias and rushed to him.

"Tou-san!" He hugged his legs, "I helped Shizune-neesan, and then she gave me crayons to draw. Look what I drew!" He held up his drawing which was a child's drawing of Yamato, "I drew you, I told Shizune-neesan that I wanna be like you when I grow up."

Yamato held the picture in his hand and scooped up Shinji with his other arm. "It's a wonderful drawing Shinji, how 'bout we show your mother."

Shinji looked really excited, honto!?" And Yamato nodded, "Yatta!"

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him." He said to Shizune.

"It's no problem, bye Shinji be a good boy."

I will, bye Shizune-neesan", Yamato walked away back to his home with Shinji placed back on his shoulders.

When they reached back home Yamato opened the door and looked down to see four pairs of shoes. "Looks like they made it home safely." He placed Shinji down and took off his shoes and helped Shinji with his.

"Kaa-san!" Shinji walked to the living room area to find his mother sitting comfortably with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. "Kaa-san look at my drawing!" He said as he ran to her side and lift up his drawing to her face.

"What a nice drawing Shinji, it looks just like your father." Shinji beamed proudly at his artistic skills.

"Can we see?" Naruto asked, Shinji rushed over and handed him the drawing, "wow that does look like Yamato-taicho."

Sai was confused, "but he's not even the right coloo-" Sakura punched him then looked sweetly at Shinji.

"It's a wonderful drawing Shinji, your parents must be proud to have such an artist in the family."

"He's my little darling." Miya said as she hugged Shinji close. "Oh look at the time, we don't want to keep you here forever as much as I'd love to keep your company I'll be a good hostess."

"Don't worry about getting up we'll show ourselves out." Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed the unconscious Sai, "thank you for having us." After they said their goodbyes they left for home happy to have met each other.

***

The door bell rang at Yamato's residence and Miya answered the door to see Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all dressed casually but both Sai and Naruto had bruises on their cheeks. "Oh my, did you two get into a fight?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "no it's ok, just a couple of clumsy guys. Um is Yamato-taicho home? We all said we were gonna go see Kakashi-sensei at the hospital."

"Hold on", she turned to the inside of the house, "Tenzou your students are here!"

"Coming", Yamato's voice called back.

"He'll be here in a bit, thank goodness you three arrived I need to go to my neighbors house and Shinji needs to be watched." Yamato appeared in the hall with Shinji on his shoulders, "there are my two favorite guys, and I'll see you when you get home."

Yamato kissed her and let her kiss Shinji, "be safe, ok let's go see sempai."

"Sempai! Sempai! Gonna see sempai!" Shinji chanted happily which caused Yamato to laugh.

"I'm sorry but I have to bring Shinji, Miya can't watch him, well actually I want her to be close to someone since she's almost due."

"It's understandable." Sakura said, after which they went to the hospital and into Kakashi's room, "how are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?"

"Much better actually", Kakashi kept his eye on his book when he felt weight on his legs and pulled the book down to see little Shinji staring straight at him causing him to jump. "H-hello?"

"Ossan why are you wearing a mask?"

"O-ossan!?!" Kakashi turned to stone as Yamato pulled Shinji off the bed.

"Shinji don't climb on sempai, he was hurt and needs to rest." Yamato said to Shinji, "gomen sempai, my wife is almost ready to give birth and Shinji needs to be watched." They talked for awhile until Kakashi gave Yamato a look. "Naruto, Sai, Sakura, why don't you three go now I need to have a private word with Kakashi-sempai, and can you take Shinji?"

"Of course, let's go have some BBQ Shinji." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand.

"Ah! Honto!?" Shinji's eyes sparkled, "Yatta! Naruto-niisan, Sai-niisan hurry let's go!" Shinji was walking ahead humming when they ran into a group of three other people: Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. The six of them started talking as Shinji just stood there really wanting BBQ. Shinji was getting really hungry and tears built up in his eyes, "S-Sakura-neesan…" He called out but they didn't hear him because they were being loud, "N-n-NEE-SAN!!" He yelled and everyone looked at him. "I'm hungry!" He cried and tears fell from his face and he held his stomach, "it hurts, my tummy hurts."

"Oh no", Sakura rushed forward and picked him up. "Ok, ok Shinji, let's go eat."

"Who's the kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's Yamato-taicho's son and we promised him we'd look after Shinji while he talks to Kakashi-sensei."

"Let's go to the BBQ restaurant." Naruto said, after which Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all followed as well and sat around the table. Shinji was between Ino and Sakura.

"What do you want on your plate?" Sakura asked Shinji.

"Lots of meat and peppers, but sweet peppers I don't like the bitter ones."

"Don't worry Shinji-kun Ino-neesan will get you the right peppers, unlike billboard brow."

"What was that Ino-pig?!" They started fighting after that and Shinji looked like he wanted to cry again when a plate was placed in front of him.

'Here ya go kid", Shinji looked up at Shikamaru who wore his usual lazy expression on his face.

Shinji smiled brightly, "Arigatou nii-san." He took his chopsticks and started eating. While he was eating Sai decided to practice nicknames and almost called Chouji the forbidden word and called Ino beautiful which pissed off Sakura. She started ranting on why Ino was beautiful but she was ugly, but Shinji didn't really care he was focused on eating. There was one piece of meat on the grill ready to eat and as Shinji reached for it Chouji grabbed it, "Ah!" Shinji gasped and looked up at Chouji who had a pile of meat already on his plate.

Chouji was about to eat it when he looked at Shinji who had a look of longing in his eyes, "gomen, I thought no one wanted it, here." He gave Shinji the meat who smiled in gratitude.

"Arigatou nii-san, you're really nice." Conversations went on as usual until Ino got so mad that she let Chouji's forbidden word slip out and called him fat. Chouji got so mad that HE went on a rampage, destroying the restaurant but thankfully Shikamaru grabbed Shinji out of harms way. "Sugoi! Chouji-niisan is so cool!"

"Huh?" Chouji looked at Shinji who was staring at him admirably.

"Chouji-niisan isn't big he's all muscle, you're wrong Ino-neesan, Chouji-niisan isn't fat he's all muscle and really really strong! Sugoi Chouji-niisan!" Shinji was just so amazed with Chouji strength, "I wanna be a ninja even more now, Chouji-niisan can you teach me your techniques? Please!"

Chouji smiled proudly and patted Shinji on the head, "gomen Shinji, but this is my family's techniques I would teach it to you if I could."

"Aww but it's so cool."

Sakura came over and picked up Shinji, "Shinji most family's have their own secret techniques, maybe yours does too, you should just focus on ninja academy for now and then learn techniques as you go along."

Shinji looked around at everyone else who agreed, "Okay Sakura-neesan I'm not hungry anymore, can we go home?"

"Sure", she gathered Naruto and Sai after helping pay for the damage and headed back toward Yamato's house when on the way they ran into Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"OY Naruto", yelled out Kiba as they walked over with Akamaru behind him, "how was your mission?" He and Naruto started talking.

Shinji gasped when he saw Akamaru and squirmed out of Sakura's arms and rushed over to the big white dog. Akamaru sniffed Shinji as he got close and after making sure the young boy wasn't a threat he started to lick Shinji which caused him to start laughing uncontrollably.

Kiba looked over to see his dog licking a laughing Shinji, "who's the kid?"

"Shikamaru asked the same thing but this is Shinji Yamato-taicho's son."

"Hey kid, you wanna ride him?" Kiba asked as Shinji was petting Akamaru.

"Can I really?!" Kiba grinned and then lift him up, gently placing him on Akamaru's back. Akamaru gave a bark as if saying 'hold on' then started to run around slowly making Shinji laugh, to Shinji this was the extremely fun.

Naruto smiled at Shinji, "wow you're actually pretty good with kids, who knew?"

"You just gotta keep them happy and riding Akamaru usually makes them happy." Akamaru then lay down and Kiba helped Shinji off.

"H-hello Shinji-kun, I'm Hinata."

"Wow you have really pretty eyes nee-san."

Hinata blushed, "thank you." She replied with a bright smile.

Shinji looked over at Shino, "hi my name's Shinji, what's yours?"

"Shino", was his only reply.

"Why do you hide your face nii-san?"

"Protection."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really."

Shinji looked down and saw lots of little beetles around Shino's feet, which caused him to yell and fall backwards. "N-Nee-san!" He cried, Sakura rushed over and picked him up.

"Shhh, it's ok Shinji, those are Shino's, he's a bug master. He controls them with his chakra."

"Bugs are scary, nee-san." He cried then Shino walked over.

"They're not as scary as you might think." He held out his hand and made the bugs make different shapes and words. "See?"

Shinji wiped his eyes and smiled softly, "un", he nodded.

"We should get you home before your mom starts to worry." Shinji nodded and after saying goodbye to everyone they headed towards his house where Miya was waiting for them.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." She said as she hugged and kissed Shinji.

"Mama!" Everyone laughed until Sakura spoke up.

"No problem, it was really fun. Is Yamato-taicho home?"

"He's in the living room, thank you again."

"Bye bye!" Shinji said as they left.

***

A week later they came over again, watching over Miya as Yamato had an ANBU mission, and playing with Shinji. "You're great kids, and thank you for keeping me company." Miya said as she walked into the living room with a tray holding cups of tea on it. "Ooh", Miya dropped the tray which sent all the cups falling to the ground, shattering on impact, Miya also fell to the ground in pain holding her swollen stomach.

"Miya-san!" "Kaa-san!" Everyone shouted together.

"Miya-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she rushed to Miya's side.

"N-no…*pant* I…My – my water just broke…"

"EH!?!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in surprise.

They started to panic, "water, we need water and – and towels!" Naruto screamed.

"No, we need to take her to the hospital, pronto!" Sakura screamed. As they screamed back and forth Sai walked up to Miya calmly.

"Can you stand?"

She shook her head, "it hurts to move." Sai thought for a moment. "I'll help you outside, after which I'll take over." Sai helped her stand and walked her out with Shinji following, after which Sai placed her down and took out his brush and scroll, he created two oxen and a wagon, then did his jutsu to bring them to life. He then helped Miya in and called out to Sakura and Naruto that he was taking Miya to the hospital.

After signing Miya in they sent a message to Tsunade who sent a message to Yamato. It wasn't until the next day that Yamato got back from his mission and rushed to the hospital.

Sakura was the first to notice the frantic husband/father. "Yamato-taicho! Over here!"

"Sakura how is she?"

"She was brought in yesterday but isn't in labor yet she's not dilated enough, they'll start in about an hour." Yamato nodded and followed her to his wife's room. Inside were Sai and Naruto holding a sleeping Shinji.

"Yamato-taicho!" Yamato smiled as he looked at his students and family.

"Is everything ok?" He took over holding Shinji and gave him a small kiss on his head.

"Right now yes but she'll be in labor soon." Sai explained as they looked at a sleeping Miya. "They gave her some medicine to help her sleep since she was having strong contractions." Yamato nodded and gently caressed his wife's cheek.

About an hour later Miya woke up and she was finally ready to give birth. Yamato stayed by her side throughout the whole ordeal saying encouraging words to her and holding her hand as she squeezed his. Shinji was with Naruto, Sai, and Sakura; he was also awake and running around chasing Sai's ink butterflies. Five hours later Miya finally gave birth, Yamato kissed her and told her she did great and she wore an exhausted but happy smile.

After the baby was cleaned up they placed the baby in Miya's arms and both Yamato and her looked at their new baby lovingly. He rushed to the doors and called out to Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shinji.

"Otou-san, is kaa-san ok? Shinji asked as Yamato picked him up.

"Yes, come in." They walked to Miya's bedside, "minna meet the newest member of our family, Kana."

"Oh, she's beautiful." Sakura gushed and cooed to the little baby girl.

"She's so tiny." Naruto said as he looked at Little Kana.

"She's chubby." Sai said as he looked at Little Kana.

"She's my sister!" Shinji cheered loudly with excitement.

Everyone laughed and hung around for a bit until it got late and everyone headed home. Shinji had fallen back asleep and slept next to his mother who fell asleep as well. Yamato held his baby girl in his arms and stroked her head gently, "welcome to our world my little Kana." He kissed her gently, "may you live a long and prosperous life." As the light from the setting sun hit Kana Yamato knew that his daughter had a great life a head of her.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** The end! *Sniff**Sniff* ain't it pwetty! LoL, I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I know I did. I might make a prequel to this story about how Miya and Yamato met and married, so please review and be on the look out for more.


End file.
